Missions in Redemption
riding a horse]] Listed below are the storyline missions in Red Dead Redemption. The narrative of Red Dead Redemption spans three different territories and over 57 different missions which are separated in 4 chapters. Completing each unique mission tallies in the Missions Module of the Social Club interface and counts towards 100% completion. Single Player For a view of the mission tree, see Missions in Redemption/Tree New Austin Chapter John Marston *"Exodus in America" Bonnie MacFarlane *"New Friends, Old Problems" *"Obstacles in Our Path" *"This is Armadillo, USA" *"Women and Cattle" *"Wild Horses, Tamed Passions" *"A Tempest Looms" *"The Burning" Leigh Johnson *"Political Realities in Armadillo" *"Justice in Pike's Basin" *"Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" *"Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" Nigel West Dickens *"Old Swindler Blues" *"You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit" *"Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" *"Can a Swindler Change His Spots?" *"The Sport of Kings, and Liars" Seth Briars *"Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" *"A Gentle Drive with Friends" *"Let the Dead Bury Their Dead" Irish *"A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" *"Man is Born Unto Trouble" *"On Shaky's Ground" *"We Shall Be Together in Paradise" Nuevo Paraiso Chapter Vincente de Santa *"Civilization, at Any Price" *"The Demon Drink" *"Empty Promises" *"Mexican Caesar" *"Cowards Die Many Times" Landon Ricketts *"The Gunslinger's Tragedy" *"Landon Ricketts Rides Again" *"Lucky in Love" *"The Mexican Wagon Train" Luisa Fortuna *"My Sister's Keeper" *"Must a Savior Die?" *"Father Abraham" *"Captain De Santa's Downfall" Abraham Reyes *"The Great Mexican Train Robbery" *"The Gates of El Presidio" *"An Appointed Time" West Elizabeth Chapter Edgar Ross *"Bear One Another's Burdens" *"Great Men are Not Always Wise" *"And You Will Know The Truth" *"And The Truth Will Set You Free" Harold MacDougal *"At Home with Dutch" *"For Purely Scientific Purposes" *"The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale)" Marston Ranch Chapter Abigail Marston *"The Outlaw's Return" *"Pestilence" *"Old Friends, New Problems" Uncle *"By Sweat and Toil" *"A Continual Feast" Jack Marston *"John Marston and Son" *"Wolves, Dogs and Sons" *"Spare the Love, Spoil the Child" *"The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" Stranger Side-missions Listed below are the 19 Stranger side-missions featured in Red Dead Redemption. The player must complete 18 of these missions, excluding "I Know You", to achieve 100% Completion. *"American Appetites" *"American Lobbyist" *"Aztec Gold" *"California" *"Deadalus and Son" *"Eva in Peril" *"Flowers for a Lady" *"Funny Man" *"I Know You" *"Jenny's Faith" *"Let No Man Put Asunder" *"Lights, Camera, Action" *"Love is the Opiate" *"Poppycock" *"The Prohibitionist" *"Remember My Family" *"Water and Honesty" *"Who Are You to Judge?" *"The Wronged Woman" ''Outlaws to the End *"The Escape" *"The Kidnapped Girl" *"The Herd" *"The River" *"Ammunition" *"Walton's Gold" Undead Nightmare *"Love in the Time of Plague" *"Curious Tales from Blackwater" *"Get Back in That Hole, Partner" *"A Cure for Most of What Ails You" *"American Imperialism" *"Mother Superior Blues" *"A Civilized Man" *"On a Pale Horse" Survivor Side-missions *"Birth of the Conservation Movement" *"Paternal Pride" *"Dinner for Two" *"Missing Souls" *"Filth and Other Entertainment" *"Biographies and Lies" Notes *Regarding chronology: Although the player may complete most Stranger's Missions at any time (once they are available), as well as the DLC missions. The main storyline's continuity of ''Red Dead Redemption and Undead Nightmare seems to indicate that all Stranger Missions (except for "Remember My Family"), and Undead Nightmare's main storyline (except for "A Civilized Man"), would all happen before "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". Leaving only "Remember My Family" (in Red Dead Redemption) and "On a Pale Horse" (in Undead Nightmare), which are the only two missions to explicitly occur after John's death. Trivia *In Undead Nightmare, completing a Survivor Side-Mission will get the player the Achievement Strange Things are Afoot. *Bonnie McFarlane is the only story character in the game for whom the player is given over five missions, with a total of seven to complete. See also * Missions in Redemption/Tree Related Content es:Misiones de Red Dead Redemption it:Red Dead Redemption/Missioni pt-br:Missões em Redemption Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Red Dead Redemption